So Much for Cooling Off
by i-love-svu
Summary: Growing up in California, Julie Cooper had learned at a young age that the weather hardly ever varied. JulieJimmy, rated just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: Some of my stories have a disclaimer and some don't, merely because I usually forget to add one. This time I remembered. I do not own The O.C., or anything like that. **

**Author's Note: This was inspired by the incredibly hot weather we have been experiencing. If you have the time, leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

Growing up in California, Julie Cooper had learned at a young age that the weather hardly ever varied. It was always hot, the temperature rising to the mid-nineties very early in the morning and never dropping below seventy after the sun had set. True, she had long ago become accustomed to the heat. But that didn't stop Julie from wondering why it had to be so damn hot all year round.

The brunette was seated comfortably in a white lounge chair, a blue beach towel draped over the plastic to keep her delicate skin from being burnt. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, an attempt to keep her neck cool. Feeling a bead of sweat trail down her back, Julie realized that tying her hair back wasn't going to do the trick. She couldn't avoid the heat if she was going to be outside. Although wearing a bikini, Julie doesn't think that it is helping her keep cool. She had assumed that perhaps if she wore the bikini, she would stay cooler. Now she realizes that the reasoning was severely flawed.

With a sigh, Julie came to the conclusion that being outside just was not an option. It was making her cranky and tired, two things that she did not want to be. She stood up from the chair, jumping slightly as her bare feet hit the scorching pavement. Julie had forgotten her flip-flops inside of the house and was now regretting it. She jogged past the large swimming pool and up the stairs of the porch, before finally pushing the door open. The cold air of the kitchen was happily accepted by the brunette, and she took a minute to cool off. Julie closed her green eyes and leaned her head back against the door, just enjoying the cool air that was being distributed by the central air conditioner.

"Hey," A voice jolted her from the serene moment. Julie's eyes opened immediately and she spotted her husband leaning against the door frame, an all too familiar grin upon his face and his brown eyes filled with a certain mischievous nature.

"Hi." Julie doesn't even bother to move from her spot. She's still trying to cool down, and knows that Jimmy understands what it is like to come inside after spending a day in the sun.

Jimmy slowly makes his way toward his wife, his eyes scanning her figure. Her taut stomach, the long legs that he loves to feel wrap around his waist when he picks her up. He's past the point of caring if Julie sees his gazes. There is no way he can keep his eyes off of the bikini clad woman before him.

"It is so hot outside," Julie groaned. She closed her eyes for a moment, her body heat still very high. When she opened them, the brunette was a little shocked to find Jimmy standing before her with that same playful grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Julie inquired with a grin of her own. She stands up straight, allowing her towel to slip through her fingers and puddle on the floor.

Jimmy takes a step closer to her, their bodies now mere inches apart. He's still taking in the sight of Julie's slender figure in the red silk bikini, wondering how his wife will react to his blatant display of lust.

"You. I'm smiling at you," Jimmy replies honestly. His left arm snakes around her waist as he uses his free hand to cup her cheek.

Julie relaxed completely against the comforting touch of her husband. As he closed the small gap between them, Julie swallowed in anticipation.

"You know, that bikini doesn't do you any justice." Jimmy tried to look serious but could not stop the grin from appearing on his face. He had always loved seeing Julie in a bikini, and loved teasing her about taking it off of her even more. "I think you'd look better without it."

At his statement, Julie's almost-normal body heat once again rose. So much for cooling off, Julie thought with a smile. Things had just got considerably hotter.


End file.
